The Knight Job
by Wolveyaon
Summary: An orphaned Nobel girl finds a job at the Jurgans residence, but will this be just a job or something more. Very first story, please read, OC/Robert. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE
1. Chapter 1

_It was almost time for her to come out of her time out. The girl in the corner was only nine years old and born to a royal family in Germany, but she didn't want it, any of it. She showed her rebellious state not in public, but by creating turmoil and reeking havoc inside the mansion. She was very cute for her age. with curly red ringlets for her hair, and forest green eyes with the depth of the deepest darkest forest in the land._

_The door opened and a mad stepped in. "Young mistress" The elderly women said. "Your mother wishes to speak with you." The girl got up and walked to her mothers' study room. She knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Enter" before she went in. In front of the fire place was a woman that looked nothing like her except for the eyes._

"_Stephanie" the women said to the little girl, her back to her facing the fire. "I have had it with all this distress and disobedience!!!!! If you cannot act like the noble you were born to be, then we have no choice but to banish you from the family."_

_Stephanie stood there in shock at what her mother just said. "Some of your casual clothing has been packed for you and is waiting outside for you. This will be the last time I see you"_

_All the little girl could do was cry from fear of the outside world._

It had been ten years to the day since it happened. She had learned how to survive on the streets quite easily by using her charm. She had lived in an orphanage near a village near a castle where another rich family lived. But now she was 19 years old and had out warmed her welcome. The orphanage was for children, not adults like her.

She was already packed and waiting for the time when the warden would kick her out. It was beautiful fall weather outside. The trees where beginning the change from summer to winter. All the younger orphans where giving her parting gifts and wishing her a good trip.

"Don't cry my friends" she said picking up Claire, the youngest of her friends, and wiping away the young girls tears. "I will be back once I get some money. I will get you all something really good and warm to eat before Christmas. I promise" Stephanie said as she looked down at them and started to sing them the lullaby that they grew up with.

A hard nock on the door, and a slurred voice indicated it was time for her to leave. She gave all the children one last group hug and fallowed the warden out.

She had very little money and could barley find something to eat. Once she finished her dinner, a small sandwich and a glass of wait, it was beginning to rain. She found and abandoned barn with some tall grass and hunkered down for the night.

The next morning, she decided to try and find a job. On the way to the town square, she picked up and abandoned newspaper and flipped striate to the jobs page. There were a few of them that seamed easy to get until she looked up and saw an ad for a made up and the Jurgen's residence.

The add said it was a learn on the job work offer and they get payed more than the average person gets a week. It was ether a scam or it was a slave job, ether way if she got the job she could keep her promise to the children of her orphanage early.

Later that day she fallowed the sloping driveway up through the forest and up to the castle gates. They were opened for interviews and she was the first, and seemed to be the only. "I was right, slave labor" Stephanie said to herself and she walked up to the front doors and knocked.

An old butler opened the door, took one look at her and glared. "I am sorry, but we have already donated to the orphanage and the homeless shelter" she said while closing the door. "Thank you but that is not why I am here" she said placing her foot into the door to stop it from closing. "I am here to answer your add" she said holding up the newspaper.

"O that" she said looking her up and down with a disgusted look on his face. Sure she didn't look the part with her rag type clothing and her untidy hair, but she didn't care. If this guy was going to make accusations just be appearance, then this job wasn't worth it.

"I am sorry miss but I don't think-"He was cut short by another voice, by the sounds of it, a nobleman. "Gustav, that's enough. Let ous first give her an interview before we turn her away" said the mysteries voice. Her knees started to wobble just by the sound, he almost sounded like her father and her father was the only person who loved her before he died. It was deep and meaningful, full of pride and wisdom. "Yes Master Robert" Gustav said bowing to the shadows before ushering her in, making sure not to touch her. "Please come in and make yourself at home, the master will be with you momentarily."

She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. She tucked on ankle under the other and placed her hands folded in her lap like she was taught when she was a little girl. Her posture was strait up in a proper stance and she looked around, her eyes getting us to being inside. The place had a gothic, Victorian style to it that was more homey and welcoming then one would imagine.

Unknown to Stephanie, the master of the castle and the butler where watching her every move. "What do you think Master Robert, do you think she will suffice?" There were a few minutes of pondering silence before Robert answered with a satisfied tone "Yes I think she will do just fine."

About 15 minutes had passed before there was movement at the stairway. She stood up, brushed herself off, and waited for the person to present themselves. "I am Robert Jurgan, the Master of this castle" He announced. Stephanie had never seen this person before; he had purple hair and ruby eyes. He wore red slacks with a white dress shirt and a short green vest. She curtsied, being polite, before introducing herself. "My name is Stephanie Arora, and I admire your castle, Master Robert" she added at the end.

"That you, it has been in my family since the medieval ages" He said looking around with pride in is poster. "Wow talk about a family heirloom." she said sarcastically then mentally kicked herself in the but for saying something like that. There was the fantast hint of a smirk on Roberts face but when she looked again it was gone.

"If you will pleas fallow me I will show you to your room." Robert said walking up the stairs. "Um dos that mean I got the job?" she asked fallowing him up the stairs and down the hallway. "What do you think." He said without looking at her.

She was looking at all the paintings and tapestries on the walls and the suits of armor decorating the hallway. She didn't notes him stop at a door. She nearly ran into him, catching herself at the last second on the edge of the wall. "This is your room" he said opining the door. She had a fireplace, a full size bed, and her own desk and bathroom. She even had a balcony. It was very plain but by the end of the week she would take care of that. The knight walked up to the dresser and opened the door to reveal a few made uniforms. More like a black knee length skirt and a button up blouse. "This is your day uniform, check in with me at 7am, sharp to get started on your chores" she said walking out and lightly shutting the door.

"Ok, he may be a little stick up but how hard can this be" she said smiling as she walked into the bathroom. "Hot water for the first time in ten years!" She said as she got undressed and walked into the shower, washing all the dirt from her skin and gunk from her hair. She got out after and hour, wrapped her hair in a towel, put on one of the robes that was hanging on the door and walked outside. She stopped dead, someone had started a fire in her fire place, and that someone was still in the room, sitting in the chair facing her, eyes calculating.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHERS NOTE: **Just so everyone knows, this is a 'now' time period. I know I have a few typos but that is because I have a disorder, making me struggle with proper grammar and spelling. I am trying to work on it so bare with me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Forest green eyes met with soft brown and the two girls stared at each other. Stephanie looked around the room again and noticed that there was another bed and dresser right next to the door that she didn't see before. Finally, realization hit her and she looked back at her black haired room-mate.

"Let me guess, you are my room-mate, am I right?" Stephanie asked as she walked back over to her dresser and cabinet to get her green tank-top, sweat pant pajamas. "Yes I am, and may I be the first to welcome you to the household I am Franchesca" The other girl said as she stood up and extend her hand in greeting.

"Thanks for the welcome, but you scared me for a minute there" Stephanie said shaking Franchescas' hand. She then took off the towel and started getting ready for bed. "So what is it like working here? Is it fun, or is it like hell?"

"Depends where you work" Franchesca said getting into bed herself. "I work in the west wing where the guest rooms and living rooms are. That is as easy as it gets, dusting, washing sheets, and cleaning the floors. You work in the North wing, with Master Robert" Franchesca said with a dreamy sigh. "Every maid in the castle wants to work there. Isn't he a hunk" The girl said with a giggle in her voice as Stephanie was propping herself up on her elbow, facing her roomy with an 'oh my gosh, you are weird but it's slightly entertaining' look on her face. "You will be cleaning his sheets, dusting his room, organizing his paperwork, and doing all the chores he asks you to. You" The ecstatic girl said as she faced Stephanie "will be like his privet maid. You have the hardest job in the castle."

The red head stared at the girl in amazement. She then began to bonk her head on the edge of the bed in desperation to wake up from this nightmare. "I hate my life. I don't like to work with people like him" she said as she flopped down onto her bed. "Well, actually that's not the worst part" Her roomy said. "How can it possibly get worse" Stephanie said in a pathetic voice. "Since you are new, and have the job every maid wants. They will try and get you fired in any way they can" Franchesca said in a matter of face voice.

"Great, just perfect." Stephanie said as her hand slapped onto her forehead. "At least this will be a very interesting experience." The hand on her forehead now rested above her head as she slowly fell asleep to the soft snoring of her new room-mate.

* * *

As Stephanie started to dream, she was surrounded by the forest she had created the first night she spent in the orphanage. A thick forest that offered her protection from the outside world. A place she could be herself. Ever since then, whenever she was stressed or confused, she would imagine herself in those woods. It relaxed her because there was someone who always was there, ready to listen to her and help her with her problems.

As she walked deeper and deeper into the forest, a blinding gold light was appearing in the clearing up ahead. "Welcome back my little friend, it has been so long since your last visit" the light said as Stephanie entered the clearing. "That is because I had excepted the terms of my life, but now I have a new life and it makes me very nerves" She said as she sat down in front of the gold warmth.

As she sat down, the gold figure dimed to reveal a glowing gold Griffin. Her name was Grifoleyis, and, unknown to Stephanie, the noble creature in front of her was the redheads bit beast and eternal guardian. "What troubles you Stephanie? You seem skeptical about your new lifestyle" Grifoleyis said in a very motherly voice as she laid down next to the small girl, letting her stroke her beak. "It's just being back in a nobles home makes me think about my exfamily, and makes me wonder how they are doing" Stephanie said with a sigh. A mighty hum came from the Griffin, almost as if she was laughing. "It's to be expected. You haven't seen them for so long, it's only natural you worry about them." Her tail was brushing agents the girls face, trying to help her relax so she could figure out the problem on her own. "I don't know if I am doing the right thing Grifoleyis, I don't know if I belong here" Stephanie said putting her face in her knees. "Why don't you try it for about a week and see what it's like" Grifoleyis said as she got up and walked over so she was facing her young friend. "Know I believe it is time to wake up and meet the new day with you'r head held high" The griffon said spreading her wings and flying into the sun.

* * *

Stephanie's eyes shot open as a burning pain on her chest had just formed. She looked down at the spot but only saw the Amber necklace her mother gave to her a long time ago. She sat up, stretched, and looked over at her electric clock on her dresser. 6:00am was what it read. She then looked over at the bed her room-mate was sleeping in, only to find she wasn't in bed and that her bed had been made. Now that she was up, she could hear the water running in the shower. "Guess its first up, first serve" She said shrugging and she walked out to the balcony and looked out at the sunrise. The sun was just peeking over the trees when the door to the bathroom opened. "Good morning" Franchesca said with a smile on her face. "Sleep well?" "I've had beater before" Stephanie answered the question as she opened the door to the cabinets and took out her uniform.

"So when is breakfast?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the bathroom. "You missed it. Employee meals are early in the morning and late at night." Franchesca said as she walked out the door. Stephanie's stomach gave a humongous growl at the thought of missing breakfast. "O well, it's not like I haven't ever gone without it before" She said shrugging as she got into the shower to properly do her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, dressed with her hair in a pony-tail and makeup all on ready for the day, she found a note on her bed saying Robert would be waiting for her outside in the garden to give her a true of the castle at seven. She looked over at the clock and read 6:55am. She hurried out the door, making shure to close it before dashing down the hall.

She came to the entrance hall and looked to her left. There was a door ajar right next to a mirror with blinding sunlight poring through. "That must be the door leading to the garden" She said as she hurried so she wouldn't be late. Normally she would have been a little more couches about a door that was slightly opened, but since she was in a hurry she didn't knottiest the bucket of water on the top of the door. As she opened the door, the bucket came crashing down on her, completely soaking her to the bone. She pulled the bucket off her head and looked down at her cloths. Her shirt was practically transparent and when she looked up into the mirror, her mascara was running down her cheeks.

She herd faint giggling behind her and the scurrying of feet. She looked into the mirror and saw some other maids snickering then running back down the hall they came from. She looked at her watch; it was a minute to seven. She looked back at herself in the mirror and said "And so it begins" before she walked out into the garden to face Robert.

* * *

Robert was sitting on a bench right in the middle of a patch of trees, reading, as Stephanie came walking up with her head held high. The purple haired knight looked down at his watch and was surprised that she was right on time. When he looked up again, he nearly fell backwards at the state she was in. He could see her bra threw her blouse, her skirt was dripping onto the ground, and her hair was a mess. But the worst part was that her face looked like she was completely asleep when she did her makeup then jumped into the shower. _What happened to her, it looks like she just decided to jump into the pond. _He didn't realize how long he was staring at Stephanie before she cleared her throat, grabbing his attention. He closed his book and stood up, trying to avert his eyes from her blouse. Instead he focused on her forest greens. "You are right on time, but you are soaked." He said coldly.

"Sorry about that Master Robert" she said as she curtsied. "It was ether be on time and look like this, or be a half an hour late and look presentable. Personally I haven't been late yet and I am not going to start now, Sr." she added at the end to be polite. "Well, I would probably do the same thing" Robert said with a slight smile to his eyes. "Now if you would kindly go back and change, I will show you around my home" He said nodding his head to her.

She came out, dry and in proper attire in half an hour. Makeup perfect, hair in a tight pony-tail, and cloths nice and dry. Stephanie had checked all the doors and been very careful as she made her way back to the gardens. "Very well, let us go" Robert said walking around the castle to the back. The first half of the day, she spent walking around the castle. She saw the South wing, the guest rooms and ball room. The East wing, dining halls and family rooms. And the West wing, lounge rooms restrooms for parties and the kitchen. They were now heading to the North wing. The entire time he kept talking about the historical events that happened in the castle. _Does this guy ever shut up about his history, it's like he has a history lesson for every room in this place, even for the hallways_. She was getting fed up with him talking, but all she could do was say "Yes Sr." or "That sounds very interesting Sr."

They came to the entrance hall and headed up the stars. "This is where you will be working" Robert said as they headed to a very large wooden door. "And this is my room." Robert said as he opened the door. Stephanie's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. There was a large table right next to the window that lead out to a balcony. A king size bed with gold silk sheets and a thick blanket with a Griffin embroidered into it. A huge fireplace with such detail put into the work, it was almost like staring at a painting.

"In the mornings, when I wake up, I would like my breakfast ready for me on that table" Robert said as he pointed to the table next to the window. "You do not have to worry about what I want. The cook will have it ready for you when you get down there. While I am eating, you will take the sheets off the bed and bring them down to the laundry room to be cleaned. If there are guests, then I will have breakfast with them. When I head to bed, I expect it to be made." He said in a bored voice. "I will have a list of chores for you every morning, do I make myself clear?" "Yes Master Robert" Stephanie said curtseying to him.

"Good, first you will dust out the library" Robert said as he walked out of his room and down the hall into an even larger room with books stacked in shelves all the way to the ceiling. "You also have my permeation to barrow two books at a time to read during you'r brakes, but I expect them back exactly where you found them" Robert stated, looking at her directly in the eye. A warning "Thievery will not be tolerated in my house" and with that he left her to her work.

When he closed the door she sighed and annoyed sigh. _This is going to take forever._ "Well, I better get to it" she said grabbing the duster to begin dusting. Using the wheeled latter's to dust the top part and the sides of the books, sliding from right to left in a gracefully, almost like she was dancing. _This would be so much more fun with a little music_ she thought to herself, so instead of listening to music, she started singing. While she was singing, someone was watching her from the top of the book shelves; making sure she was doing her job right.

* * *

**AUTHERS NOTE: **Yes Stephanie has a bit beast that she does not know about, I am sorry for the nonoriginality with the name but I thought it was cute. PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU READ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authers note: **Soooooooooooo Sorry I havent posted the chapters in a while, I have been very preocupied with the Saint Bernard National and school. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last

* * *

"…And then she was reading while dusting. She could have broken something! But the worst part of it was she was dancing around while she was lulling a toon. I swear she acts like she owns the place. And another thing…" Gustav kept going on and on about how Stephanie was acting like a careless child in the library. Robert was getting a little ticked off. His eyebrow started twitching before he stood up and glared down at his butler.

"Gustav, that is enough. Just because she dances around while doing her job, making it more entertaining, does not mean that she is a wild barbarian" Robert scolded as he headed for the door, dismissing Gustav with a wave of his had. _I know he has been my butler for as long as I can remember and that he is just trying to help, but sometimes he is way to overprotective, _Robert thought as he headed to his room, already having a list of chores for Stephanie to do the next morning.

* * *

Stephanie slowly walked back to her room from the library, ready for a good night's rest. She was so tired that she nearly crashed a couple of times. She really liked the library. It was nice, quiet, and a great place to be alone. She walked into her bedroom and looked at the electric clock on her bed-side-table. It read 11:00pm in bright red lights. She looked over to the fireplace where Franchesca sat, reading a copy of one of the books she had seen in the library.

"Ugh, bed!" Stephanie said, flopping onto her bed in a humph. Franchesca looked up over her book at her. "Rough first day?" the brown eyed girl asked as she looked back down at her book. "Yes, but I guess you would know how it feels. He had me dust the entire library." Franchesca nearly dropped the book she was reading. "He did WHAT?" She asked in disbelief. "Did you finish?!" Stephanie looked over at her sporadic room mate and said "Yes, why are you freaking out?" "I am freaking out because it takes four people to clean that place! How did you clean it so fast?" She asked jumping over the chair and sitting right next to Stephanie, her brown eyes bulging. "Well I just made it fun and entertaining. I do things better and faster when it is fun" Stephanie said leaning away from her roomy as if she had the plague.

"How can you make work fun?" Franchesca asked while walking over to her own bed, a little disappointed. "Well, if we work together some time I will show you" Stephanie said as she changed into her pajamas and set her alarm clock to 5:00am. "Well even though I did get it done fast, I still didn't get it done fast enough to get a good night's sleep. When dose Robert usually wake up?" Stephanie asked Franchesca. "He wakes up at about 6:00am every morning, except when there are guests here; he wakes up earlier to make sure breakfast is ready for them. Good night" and before it was 11:10 both girls where fast asleep.

* * *

"So my little friend, how was your first day on the job?" The golden griffin asked Stephanie in the forest of her mind. Stephanie looked around, not knowing how she got here. All she remembered was that she was dreaming of being in the library of her family's house with her father, dancing to the music locket he had bought her on her fifth birthday, then she was here. she has had the locket in her jewelry box on her dresser since she started. She never lets it out of her sight for a minit.

"It was very interesting. Robert has a similar family history to mine but he has a griffon called Griffolyon, he called it a bit beast" At the mention of Griffolyon, Grifoleyis froze, remembering something. "I remember him. I guess it fits that he should belong to a noble's family. Griffolyon was a gentleman to me. But never mind that."

"Well other than that, he doesn't stop talking about how great his family is, and how the strength of his family runs threw his blood" Stephanie said putting her head into her hands "But he is very nice, he said I could barrow some books from the library so I can read, and his home is very beautiful in a 'filthy stinking rich' kind of way" The redhead said sarcastically to her guardian. As the gryphon and the redhead laughed, a buzzing in Stephanie's ear made everything fuzzy. She opened one lazy eye and looked at the clock. It flashed 5:00am, telling her to wake up and start day two of her new life.

* * *

While she was in the shower, she was thinking about what Grifoleyis had said about knowing Roberts gryphon. She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to know how she new Griffolyon. As she walked out of the shower, her hair nice and groomed, she noticed that Franchesca was still sleeping. Stephanie thought it beater not to wake her, so she got dressed and walked down to the kitchen.

Just like before she was very careful about how she got to the kitchen. She made sure that there was no one around, and no one was following her. She approached the door to the kitchen and found it slitly opened like the entrance to the garden before. She looked up and smirked. There it was a bucket of water waiting to drop on someone's head. She stood on her toes taking the bucket off the door and placing it on the ground. _Maybe they couldn't come up with new material _she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

She hadn't taken two steps in before she tripped over something and did a face plant into a pile of flour. A cloud of white powder engulfed the entryway and she got up and tried to dust herself off. She looked up and saw a group of girls in the same uniform she was in, laughing their heads off at her. "My god what a cluts, I hope the master knows this or she isn't going to last for long here" one of the shorter girls said, and the group howled along with her. _Obviously the ring leader_ Stephanie thought sourly.

She marched right over to the short girl, and smiled. "You know, if you wanted my job why didn't you apply for it; Or where you too lazy to and thought that conspiring agents the new girl would be easier. Well guess what, I am not leaving until he kicks me out" Stephanie said as she walked past the short girl, put the tray of Roberts food on the cart, and walked out without a sideways glance and with her head healed high. "I think you where wrong Miya. Stephanie sure has a spine for someone inferior to you" the cook said with his back turned. "O bite me Ed, just because you have the looks of a super modle with your blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean you can speak to me that way" Miya said as she stormed off. Ed just smiled as he watched Stephanie walk out, looking her up and down.

* * *

As Stephanie walked up to Roberts room, she was trying to dust off as much flour off her dress as she could. But it didn't do much except make it worse. She approached Roberts's room at 6:00 and knocked on his door. "Come in" he said, and she walked in. Robert was sitting at the table next to the window looking out at the sunrise. She walked over to the table and set the tray down in front of him. The purple haired knight took one look at her and started smiling.

"O great ghost of Christmas past, what have I done wrong" Robert said while trying to stifle a laugh. Stephanie took one look at him and said "Nothing, why does there have to be something wrong for me to visit my very good friend Sr. Robert." There was a moment of silence and then Robert burst out laughing. Stephanie looked taken aback, not believing that she had actually made the noble knight laugh this hard. After a few seconds she couldn't help but laugh along with him, toppling over onto the floor and leaning agents his leg for support.

* * *

Robert couldn't help but laugh at what the red head had just said. Mainly because he was not used to his workers making smartass comments straight to his face like that. She was completely covered in flour making herself look albino. When she laughed, he couldn't help but laugh harder. Her laugh was infatuating and contagious, light and happy but also deep and meaningful. Nothing at all like the other nobles he laughed with. When she toppled over and leaned against his leg, she stiffened but continued to laugh. He didn't really like people touching him, not matter the reason but he didn't mind at the moment. Everything seemed so funny then. When she got up, he was trying to stop himself from laughing more.

When she was finished with the sheets he handed her the list of chores. "Today I would like you to scrub the ballroom, dust the entrance hall, and tidy up my study after you have some breakfast with me." He said lifting the cover of the tray to reveal a breakfast for two, with pancakes, toast and jam, eggs, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

* * *

Stephanie graciously agreed to stay for breakfast and eat with Robert, during which he asked a lot of questions about her life. All she said was that she had traveled from a far away town on the other side of Germany. The entire time she used proper manners. Not touching her food, sitting up straight, using a napkin instead of the back of her sleeve, talking without a full mouth all under the watchful eye of Robert. "Where did you learn your manners from" He asked out of the blue. "My mother thought me when I was very young" Stephanie said without thinking. When she realized what she had said she mentally kicked herself several times in the butt.

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast but I must get ready to do my chores, please excuse me" Stephanie said as she stood up, curtsied, and took the sheets and the empty food tray out of the room. When she closed the door, she came face to face with Franchesca and a group of girls, staring at her like she really was the ghost of Christmas past. "What the hell where you doing in there with Robert?"

* * *

Yes another cliffhanger, it's driving my friends crazy!!!! But I love to keep you wating and wanting more. *evil laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHERS NOTE: **Hay all, I am so sorry I havent updated in a while. I have a reason, I just don't know what it is yet. No wate I do, my microsoft stoped working so I had to get another virtion and uplode it. Here is the next chapter, it is a very ling chaptewr so I hope it makes up for me being behined!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It had been nearly a month since she started working for Robert Jurgen. Over the first half of the month he started talking to her in a more friendly way. He asked her a few personal questions and in turn answered them himself while playing a friendly game of chess. During the last two weeks his friends started arriving one by one, so she spent the second half of the month doing chores he assigned her, one of them was cleaning his friends' rooms. His three best friends where here to visit during the winter holidays. The first one to come was Oliver from Paris. The green haired boy greeted Robert and went straight for the kitchen wanting to get started on plans for Christmas dinner, though it was a month away. Stephanie really likes Oliver; he seemed the most feminine out of all the boys; most likely because he was tray gay. The second to arrive was the infamous Enrique from Rome. And what a ladies' man he is, with the blond hair and blue eyes. She tried her hardest to steer clear from this guy. But the third to arrive was Jonny who came from Scotland. This guy was as red headed as she was but with a hot headed attitude that she found insulting, but since he was Roberts's closest friend she tried her best not to argue with him; though it seemed that he was fallowing her everywhere except the library making sarcastic remarks about her. Whenever she felt like he was stepping over the line, she would head for the library, her pl ace of Zen and peace.

It was very hard for Stephanie to work like this all the time without brakes but she learned to live with it. She even learned to live with the constant pranks the other maids put her threw. Some where tripping her into a mud patch outside in the cold, locking her outside when they could, and the most recent was putting soap on the floor in the hallways so she would slip and fall on her butt. On the brighter side, she had made some more friends. The cook named Ed had given her a tip about how to get flower out of cloth without having to put it threw the wash. She also met one of the gardeners that had a secret crush on Franchesca. Oliver was also starting to warm up to her because they both loved to cook. She wakesto a butiful nights rest and a gorgis sunrise.

* * *

"Another day of sleeping in, just what I like. And the first thing on the list is to wash the second level hallways of the north wi..WOW!" She was cut short as she took a step down the hallway and slipped on a line of soap and was sliding down the hallway right into a life-size picture of Roberts's father. She slammed into the wall hard enough for it to be heard in the office. "O man, that's the fourth time this…oh no" she gasped as the portrait was falling towered her. She grabbed the edges and was trying to hold it up. It was hard to get her footing because of the soapy floor. "Gosh this thing must weigh a ton!" she gasped as she used all her strength to keep it from falling to the ground. Just as she was about to run out of strength, another pair of hands caught the frame just as it was tipping back.

"Hold on, almost got it!" said a rough voice. Stephanie looked over at the person helping her and saw it was Ed. With a last effort, they managed to hoist the thing back onto the wall. "There we go, I think that is perfect" Ed said sarcastically talking like a filthy rich man who was admiring the art. "Almost" Stephanie said as she tilted is a sixteenth of an inch to the right. "Now it is perfect, and thanks for helping Ed. I don't know how much longer I could have held it up." She said smiling at him then staring over at him. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be down in the kitchen." He smiled at her and replied "well I was there a bit early, helping Oliver out when I caught wind of a trap Miya had set for you and thought I should check it out" He said rolling his eyes then added as he looked at the floor "I hate that Miya and her posy are trying to get you in trouble like this."

"Hay don't worry about it. I am a big girl, and I can handle a bully like her" she said placing her hand on her hips and standing proudly. Ed poked her playfully in the stomach as she cringed with a smile on my face. "Stop Ed and let me get back to my job" she said as she started to carefully walk back down the hallway. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the door to Robert's office had just swung shut and there was murmuring behind it. She shrugged it off and got to her job, wetting the floor down with the bucket of water she had found on top of a door coming over here. She had discovered that she could use this water to clean instead of going all the way to a restroom and getting another bucket of water and coming all the way back, wasting time. She splashed the water down the hallway and started scrubbing with her scrubbing broom. After a while, she began to dance to the toon from her locket as she turned the corner into another hallway. Spinning and scrubbing at the same time until someone taped her shoulder. She turned around to face Robert, a mask of seriousness on his face hiding some type of emotion she couldn't really read. Behind him was the green haired Frenchmen Oliver, smiling as he walked back down the hall he came from.

* * *

"And that is check mate, one again, I win the game" Robert said leaning back in his chair and smiling to himself. "O come on Robert, that's five games in a row and I haven't won once. Can we please play something else, like go outside and play some tennis?" Johnny said in a fed up tone of voice, crossing his harms in a defeated gesture. "Sorry Johnny, but the gardeners are working overtime today because a big storm is coming and they want to get as much done as possible." Robert said as he got up and walked over to get some more tea. "So what if they want to work overtime, they are nothing to us just workers, we could tell them to buzz off and leave the courts alone" Johnny suggested in a nasty tone. Roberts glare intensified as he stared at the wall, trying to ignore what his best friend was saying. He didn't like the fact that Johnny was bad talking his workers, especially Stephanie. He hated to admit it, and probably never would aloud but the girl had grown on him. She was the only person who could beat him at chess. There was also something about her, something that made her more than just a worker to him. She seemed almost like an equal by the way she acted with him and everyone else.

"Robert, are you ok" A hand appeared in front of Robert braking his train of thought. "What? I am sorry Johnny, I got sidetracked" Robert said as he sipped his Tea. "No kidding, you where like in another world." Johnny said as he sat back down on the chair. The spiky red head started replacing the peaces when someone yelped outside, a moment later they herd, and felt someone hit the wall outside. They both exchanged a quick look at each other then dashed for the door just in time to see Stephanie grab onto the picture of Roberts father. "I knew it, she is nothing but a common thief" Johnny whispered as they watched her try to put the frame back onto the wall. She was strong for a girl, not many people could hold it up for as long as she did. Robert was about to go out and help her when Ed, the co chef, came to her rescue. Robert clenched his fists at the way Ed looked at Stephanie, the way he flirted with her, the way trying to act all tough. When he poked her in the stomach, Robert couldn't watch any longer. He went back into his office, Johnny fallowing shortly after.

The purple haired knight clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. How could she be flirting with that loser that cook, that scrawny little fungus? But then again, why did he care. After all, he was a noblemen and she was just a maid working for him. Why should he be worrying if she likes another guy, if she would spend time with the cook. At the thought of Stephanie spending time with another guy, his fists started to clench again. "You know what Johnny; I need to work off some steam. I'm going to be in my beyblade training room" Robert said as he headed out the door before the redhead could respond. As he closed the door, he could faintly hear some light music down the hallway. He slowly fallowed the sound until he could see Stephanie; her red hair out of its ponytail and falling down passed her shoulders in elegant swirls. She was dancing to the music coming from her locket, a waltz type of tune. He couldn't stop staring at her. Behind him was Oliver, watching his reaction to the girls' graceful movements. He could tell Robert had some feelings for this girl, but he couldn't tell what type of feelings they were. Robert stayed rooted for a little while until his feet moved without his permission and before he knew it, he was taping her on the shoulder. She spun around, closing her locket and staring at him with her forest green eyes.

* * *

Stephanie saw Oliver walk back down the hallway as her focus turned back to Robert. "Yes Master Robert. Is there something I could do for you" she said as she curtsied to him. His red eyes looking strained and confused. "I just want to thank you for saving my father's portrait" Robert said as he pointed toward the picture, but his eyes never left hers. "Well, you are very welcome. Are you ok?" She asked more as a friend then as a worker. "What? Oh no I am ok, but thank you for asking. I have another chore for you, in the armory room. I would like you to polish the armor and dust the shelves" he said as he rushed passed her, apparently very uncomfortable talking to her this way. "No problem Sr." She yelled after him. She began to finish her work in the hallway, rinsing it of the extra soap. She then picked up the bucket and walked off to empty it. Behind her, red hair and purple eyes where glaring daggers at her back as she took the next corner and disappeared.

* * *

Robert was in his beyblade training room, practicing the maneuvers with his blade, thinking about Stephanie and how she acted with Ed. What about that cook did she like, his hair maybe but then again she didn't seem the girl to like someone for their looks. His confidence maybe, then again he had twice as much confidence then he did. Maybe it was his bubbly personality and outgoingness. That had to be it because he was nothing like that, he was never out their and willing to talk, he was never sporadic and the teasing type, he was just a hallow shell with no clue how to show his emotion.

He shook his head hard. "Why can't I stop thinking about her and focus on something els" He said almost in pain from cluelessness. _Maybe it's because you love her and care for her _his conscience said to him. "No I can't love her. She is a maid." he said straining himself to fices as his blade started glowing purple. "Griffolyon" He called his bitbeast out of the blade. The griffon soared out of the blade, took one look at Robert and flew threw the wall into the armory room with Robert watching him with a 'what the fuck' look. He was about to pick up his beyblade when he heard a scream coming from the armory room and swore as he ran to the door that Griffolyon had passed threw. He burst in and saw that his bitbeast had Stephanie by the waist band of her skirt and was calmly setting her down.

* * *

Stephanie was walking into the armory room when she could hear the whistling of a top spinning fast. She ignored it, she wasn't very into beyblade. She looked around the room and gaped. No matter hos long she stayed here she was still amazed at the shear size of his possessions. There where about fifty suits of armor and twenty shelves to dust. She had a duster in one hand and polish in the other with a cloth hanging out of the lid. She started on the armor getting the hard stuff finished with first. She was starting on the shelves when she felt a breeze behind her. A worm breeze. She turned around and came face to face with a purple version of Griffoleyis but for some reason this creature seemed bigger and more secluded and, in a very broad term, manly. "Griffoleyis?" she asked in a shake voice. "No I am Griffolyon" The creature said in a deep husky voice. That was the cracking point for Stephanie, she was shaking up until this point, she screamed. Griffolyon reared his head as Stephanie screamed and scrambled away from the beast. The griffon grabbed her by her waist band in his beak and lifted her up into the air. "Now calm down pup, I am not going to hurt you. I just want you to tell Grifoleyis I want to speak to her. Would you do that for me" He asked her, talking in her mind. All Stephanie could do was stare at the ground and nod her head once before Robert burst threw the door.

"Griffolyon!" he yelled with surprise. "Put her down right now!" he said in a commanding yet pleading voice to his bitbeast. Griffolyon put her down, brushing her cheek with his tail and walked back threw the wall. A second later the beyblade he came from came threw the door and jumped into Roberts outstretched hand. "Stephanie are you aright" he asked rushing over to her and placing a hand on each shoulder. She was sitting on the ground, her knees agents her chest, shaking. "I don't really know, it's still kinda in the processing stage" she said in a nearly hysterical voice. Robert Then nelt down next to her and, very hesitantly, gave her a stiff hug. "I am sorry for that. I hope he didn't do anything to you." "No no of cores not, it was just startling to have this humongous creature right behind you. He was actually very nice to me" she said to him as she got up after the purple haired knight let go of her. He knees gave way under her and she stumbled into his arms. Without realizing it, he grabbed her and steadied her, very aware of how close her body was to his. "Sorry, guess I haven't fully recovered yet" she said using him to attain her balance again.

"You know what, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You have practically finished dusting and the armor looks as good as new. You should go and get some rest, you have had a very busy day" he said stepping away from her but gently taking her hand and leading her to the door. "But it's only noon" she protested but fallowed him anyway. "Still, you need to recuperate, and here" He handed her a check for 10,000 euros. "Tomorrow is payday and your full day off." "But that is much to much" she said not taking the check. Robert shuk his head "No its perfect. You did everything I asked and in record time, and you even kept me company while you where cleaning my room in the morning. Take it, I insist" she said taking her hand and placing the check in it. "Now go and get some rest." he said as he walked back to the beyblade training room. "Thank you very much Robert" she said and walked out the door right into the flaming red head ass hole, Johnny.

* * *

"Ah Stephanie I was looking for you" he said a caring and joyful voice _Oh joy_ _he is up to something_ she thought to herself with a small smile on her face. "I have a problem with my bathroom. Apparently its plugged up and affecting the sink and the shower, could you be a dear and go up and clean it for me" Johnny asked with a big smile on his face. Stephanie slowly smiled back at him and said "You know Master Johnny, I wish I could but Robert just gave me the day off and insisted I get to bed" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "He did what" Johnny asked dumbfounded. "But if you really need someone to clean there.....is..." Stephanie said looking around and spotted Miya and inwardly she leaped with joy "Miya, she is the best bathroom maid in the castle, maybe you should ask her" she said pointing her out and smiling to Johnny. "I am sorry that I can't do it, I hope it get's clean before you need to use it" she said as she walked down the hall and around the corner. Once she was out of earshot she leaped for joy and ran to her room, giddy as ever. _Paybacks a bitch, way to go girl _Griffoleyis said in a proud voice as her pendent started to warm Stephanie's chest. As she ran to her room she spotted Miya heading up to Johnny's room with a bucket filed with cleaning materiel. The short girl took one look at Stephanie and flipped her off. Stephanie just smiled and mouthed 'payback'. Stephanie then turned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to her room, her head healed high.

* * *

HA Miya, how do you like them apples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if there is anything I need to improove on!!!!!


End file.
